1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a temperature measuring sensor incorporated in a semiconductor substrate to measure a temperature of the semiconductor substrate. Also, the present invention relates to a semiconductor device containing a temperature measuring sensor which is incorporated in a substrate of the semiconductor device to thereby measure a temperature of the semiconductor device. Further, the present invention is relates to a temperature measurement method using the temperature measuring sensor, and various systems using the temperature measuring sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a semiconductor device, such as a central processing unit, a microprocessing unit, a digital signal processor or the like, has a large consumption of current, and thereby generates a large amount of heat in operation. Thus, when the semiconductor device is operated in a high temperature environment, it has a tendency to increase in temperature, and a large rise in the temperature can cause a thermal runaway in the semiconductor device, resulting in a malfunction of the semiconductor device.
Accordingly, it is necessary to recognize whether or not the semiconductor device is operated in a given proper range of temperature. Also, it is necessary to control the operational temperature of the semiconductor device before a proper operation of the semiconductor device can be ensured. At any rate, to these ends, the operational temperature of the semiconductor device must be precisely measured during the operation of the semiconductor device.
Conventionally, for example, as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (KOKAI) No. HEI-03-154833 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,812,717, in order to measure the operational temperature of the semiconductor device, it is proposed to incorporate a temperature measuring sensor into a substrate of the semiconductor device, and the temperature measuring sensor comprises a semiconductor diode formed in the substrate, to thereby detect the operational temperature of the semiconductor device. Nevertheless, the conventional temperature measuring sensor fails to precisely measure the operational temperature of the semiconductor device, as discussed in detail hereinafter.